Beijing Hyundai
| num_employees = 6,300 | parent = | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} Beijing Hyundai Motor Co Ltd is an automobile manufacturing company headquartered in Beijing, China, and is a 50:50 joint-venture between Beijing Automotive Group and Hyundai Motor Company. Established in 2002, it manufactures in Shunyi District, a satellite city of Beijing,For ownership and company information, see BEIJING HYUNDAI OPENS NEW PLANT, ADDS NEW MODEL Hyundai Official Site, 2008-04-11 *For year established and production base location, see producing Hyundai-branded automobiles for the Chinese market. 2010 saw the company sell 700,000 vehicles.Hyundai sells 1M cars in China joongangdaily.com, January 03, 2011 Were it not a subsidiary such sales figures would have placed it as the sixth or seventh most-productive Chinese automaker. It did make the third most-purchased model in 2010 in China, the Elantra.Top 10 Best-Selling Sedans and SUVs in 2010 chinaautoweb.com, January 14, 2011 History The company may initially have imported components rather than relying on local suppliers.Doing Business in Beijing By China Knowledge Press Pte Ltd, Page 263 (2nd Ed., "2004 Edition"- 2005) Products At least three Hyundai models are solely sold on the Chinese market. The BT01, indigenously designed; Lingxiang ( ), an interior-and-feature localized Sonata NF; and Yuedong, a localized version of the Elantra.For the BT01, see HYUNDAI REVEALS THREE NEW MODELS AT SHANGHAI AUTO SHOW Hyundai Official Site, 2009-04-20 *For the Lingxiang see, Hyundai Motor World: Hyundai Motor Participates in Auto Guangzhou 2008; Ling Xiang (领翔), the NF Sonata model for China, is unveiled for the first time at Auto Guangzhou 2008 Hyundai Official Site, First Quarter 2009, Vol.17 No.62 *For the Yuedong, see BEIJING HYUNDAI OPENS NEW PLANT, ADDS NEW MODEL Hyundai Official Site, 2008-04-11 All are tailored to Chinese tastes. Models *2011 *Accent *Elantra *i30 *ix35 SUV *Moinca *Santa Fe SUV *Sonata *Beijing-Hyundai Tucson SUV *Verna Shouwang brand Cheaper products will soon be sold under a new, China-only brand name, Shouwang. Its first model is based on an older Hyundai Elantra. Production bases and facilities As of 2009, the company has at least three production bases as well as an R&D center, all of which are probably in the Linhe Industrial Development Zone of the Shunyi District, a satellite city of Beijing.Industrial tourism to Beijing Hyundai Auto Co. Ltd Press Release, Information Center of Shunyi District Government, 2009-4-12 Two of these produce automobiles and the other, engines. Its first automobile production base was completed in 2003 and the second in April 2008.For first production base, see Beijing Auto Manufacturing Base Press Release, Information Center of Shunyi District Government, 2009-4-10 *For second production base, see BEIJING HYUNDAI OPENS NEW PLANT, ADDS NEW MODEL Hyundai Official Site, 2008-04-11 Construction on a third Beijing base begun in late 2010 should be complete in the second half of 2012. At least one of these facilities is 17 km from Shunyi Yangzhen.Part Overview Beijing Hainachuan Automotive Parts Co., Ltd. External links *[http://www.beijing-hyundai.com.cn/ Beijing Hyundai Motor Official Site (Chinese)] *Picture of a Beijing Hyundai building References Category:Companies of China Category:BAIC Category:Hyundai Kia Automotive Group Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:SUVs Category:Companies founded in 2002 Category:Companies based in Beijing